Sigo aqui
by Madotsuki-dreamer
Summary: Despues de volver a Kou, la octava princesa queda abatida, despues de tanto tiempo volvera a Sindria, el oraculo impedira que se enamore de aquel rey, la unica decision sera de Kougyoku ¿Se enamorara del hombre correcto?. (JudalxKougyokuxSinbad)


La octava princesa miraba con atencion al peli morado, admiración y respeto era lo que pasaba por su mente cada que lo veía. Se habían conocido en Balbadd por una enemistad y ahora ella estaba en su pais, queria quedarse para siempre alli pero muy dentro de ella sabía que el rey nunca le haría caso, además quedarse en Sindria significaba traición a toda su familia.

No supo la razón exacta por la que se había enamorado de aquel hombre, era algo que nunca había podido descifrar. Su pais siempre era un lugar alegre y lleno de fiestas, él le había demostrado que no todo tenía que ser malo o solitario, tal vez por eso se había enamorado de él.

*Fin Flashback*

La peli fucsia desperto en su cama imperial, su largo cabello estaba revuelto por toda la cama, de nuevo había soñado con eso, no de nuevo, ¿Cuántos dias hacia que soñaba lo mismo? Hace un par de semanas que siempre volvía a recordar, ¿Cuántos años hacia que ella ya no estaba alli? Dos años para ser exactos.

Habia pasado 2 años intentando ser más fuerte pero no había cambiado en nada, seguia teniendo su carácter infantil, siempre pasaba los dias al lado del oráculo, él siempre la molestaba pero eso no le importaba a la princesa, con tal de poder luchar a su lado o al menos eso creía, había estado soñando con ese rey estupido desde hacía semanas.

*Flashback*

-Vieja bruja!-Grito el magi caido mientras buscaba a la princesa y mordisqueaba un melocoton

La encontró dormida bajo los árboles, tenía el rostro tan pacifico, el magi refunfuño por lo bajo, el rostro de la princesa era tan tranquilo, Judal se acercó maldiciendo por lo bajo, se recostó al lado de ella, después de mirarla durante minutos se decidio, tomo suavemente su rostro con sus dos manos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

-Si crees que te dejare enamorarte de ese rey estupido….no te dejare ir… -Judal estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella retrocedio, maldijo por lo bajo, completamente sonrojado, se alejo de alli, de nuevo había intentado besarla.

*Fin Flashback*

Caminaba por el jardín del imperio, era un dia tranquilo, sus hermanos y hermanastros hacían lo mismo de siempre, Kougyoku no era de tener una rutina, no necesitaba eso. Se asomó a un pequeño arroyo, sonrio al mirarse en el agua. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que había vuelto, Judal la había vuelto a reconocer como su candidata a rey, había perdido todo contacto con Sindria y empezo a entrenar más su magia extrema.

Lo peor de todo es que se había enterado que Sinbad la había controlado, eso fue lo que le rompió el corazón y lo lleno de rencor hacia él, jamas volvio a desear ir a Sindria, extrañaba a Alibaba su querido primer amigo, se sento en el jardín lleno de flores, recordo cuando él le enseño a hacer coronas de flores.

Miro hacia el cielo, ¿Por qué de repente recordaba todo?, tal vez simplemente necesitaba concentrarse en que era una guerrera, que tenía que luchar al lado de Judal, ¿Entonces por qué soñaba con Sinbad?, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder, no lo extrañaba, no después de que el la controlara a su antojo.

"La verdad es que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso" Kougyoku al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. Siguio haciendo la corona de flores con brusquedad, al terminarla se dio cuenta de que había quedado hecha un desastre.

-Vieja torpe…. -Judal chasqueo la lengua detrás de ella, haciendo que la princesa hiciera una mueca

-Ya, empeze a pensar acerca de Sinbad y….-Empezo a hacer movimientos con las manos tratando de explicarse pero se quedó helada al pronunciar el nombre del rey, una de las cosas que la habían cambiado era que no se debia pronunciar ese nombre, nunca, jamas.

-¿Qué…..? , maldicion Kougyoku, jamas aprenderas-El magi se alejó molesto y rabiando, la princesa suspiro y dejo la corona en el pasto, ¿Por qué había mencionado su nombre?.

-Todo lo malo pasa cuando te menciono, ¿Por qué será asi? -Desde hacía dias que Kougyoku hablaba sola, como si estuviera hablando con _él._

-De seguro en este momento estaras revolcándote con cualquiera y yo aquí de estupida hablando sola, ni siquiera estas aquí -Las flores se trozaron mientras las unía, haciendo que la princesa terminara de romper la corona

-Pero sabes?, la he pasado bien, contigo lejos mi vida ha mejorado, me entere que me controlabas a tu gusto, a lo mejor y por eso me enamore, tuve yo la culpa, debi haber aceptado que nunca estaría contigo-Rio o más bien parecia un resoplido, se sintio enojada por estar alli sola, bajo la mirada y empezo a quitarle los petalos a las flores

-Mi madre siempre me contaba una historia, sobre el hilo rojo del destino, siempre pense que tú y yo estaríamos unidos, pero me utilizaste solo porque viste que yo formaba parte de Kou, maldicion…..-La princesa se mordio el labio, no queria admitir lo que pensaba, todo había empeorado, desde que empezo a soñar con el rey y todos sus recuerdos de ella con él.

-Por lo menos dame una señal!—No paso absolutamente nada, se sintio estupida al gritarle al viento—Algo, lo que sea!, solo una señal, dime si debo volver!-Grito desesperada por una respuesta, volvio a resoplar, no iba a pasar nada, su lugar estaba en Kou con Judal, no en Sindria con Sinbad.

Una fuerte brisa levanto miles de petalos del pasto, formando un hermoso y glorioso espectáculo, Kougyoku miro al cielo, al mismo tiempo que los petalos se alejaban con la brisa.

*Flashback*

-Al fin llegamos-El magi caido bajo de un salto del barco, la princesa venia seria y sus ojos se veian opacos y tristes

-¿De veras extrañas ese lugar?-Le pregunto con una risotada

-No, para nada-Kougyoku siguio caminando, claro que extrañaba ese lugar, queria estar sola y Judal lo sabía.

-De todas maneras, sigues siendo mi candidata a rey, vieja bruja-Dijo siguiéndola un tanto curioso.

-Gracias….-Fue todo lo que pudo contestar con voz ronca y queda la princesa.

-De todas maneras, tu vida está aquí en Kou-Judal se alejó, sonrojado de vergüenza, enfadado consigo mismo.

*Fin flashback*

Kougyoku seguia alli, formando un ramo de flores, había tenido su ya mencionada "señal", pero de todas maneras no queria volver, todavia no era tiempo de volver.

-¡Kougyoku!-Kouha grito su nombre, haciendo señas para que se acercara, ella ladeo la cabeza a forma de pregunta

-Kouen quiere hablar contigo-Respondio su hermano, acompañándola hasta donde estaba Kouen.

-¿Todo está bien onii-sama?-Pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa, la verdad que queria estar sola, se sentia miserable por haber vuelto a pensar en Sinbad.

-¿Te gustaría volver a Sindria?-Dijo Kouen leyendo un pergamino, pero hablando con firmeza.

 _ **Hola!, bueno esta fue mi pequeña historia, solo es una pequeña posibilidad de hacerla una historia larga como tal. Por ahora esto se queda asi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_

 _ **P.D: Aun shippeo KougyokuxSinbad ;D**_


End file.
